


Day 28: Sad

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [29]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Campbell is 19, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Sad, sad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: He moves his damp fingers to Campbell’s face dragging them down so that Campbell’s face is stained with his blood.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 28: Sad

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been re-watching Masters of Sex and I thought that Bill coming home to Campbell after the fight with his brother could be interesting.

Campbell was jumping out of the shower when he heard the door go. “Could we maybe order food in tonight? It’s getting a bit late to cook.” Campbell says, wrapping a towel around himself and moving into the bedroom. “Bill?” He sees the man standing by the bed, taking his bowtie off and shrugging his braces off, blood dripping down his face. “Nothing to worry about.” Bill tells him, laying down on the end of the bed on his side. “Bill.” Campbell moves to lay next to him on his side also. His hand moves to touch Bill’s face when the man holds it in his bloodied hand. “I’m okay.” He whispers, kissing the boy’s hand gently. Campbell lays still watching Bill touch his own face, the blood sticking onto his fingers. He moves his damp fingers to Campbell’s face dragging them down so that Campbell’s face is stained with his blood. “Look we’ve both got blood on us and we are both fine.” Bill reassures, leaning his head towards Campbell’s to catch his lips, the boy kisses back, moving an arm over the man as they kiss. Bill thrusts his hips against Campbell’s before he stops, shuffling back onto the bed and closing his eyes to hide the tears. 

“Don’t.” Bill chokes out feeling Campbell’s hand on his trousers pulling the buttons apart, his hand going for the zip. “Bill. You’re upset.” He says, starting to take the man’s trousers off of him. Campbell sat low on his knees, trailing kisses up Bill’s leg and noticing that the man was hard. “No.” Bill’s hand finds Campbell’s chin and lifts his head up. “I’m meant to look after you.” Campbell turns to kiss Bill’s thumb, moving his mouth around it to suck the blood off of it. “You always do.” Campbell whispers, sitting back on his knees with his hand resting by Bill’s hips. “Just relax.” Campbell says as he dips his fingers into the waistband of the man’s boxers, pulling them down. “You don’t have to.” Bill says, making Campbell look up. “I want to.” The boy tells Bill, finding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He lowers his head, licking a stripe up Bill’s length before putting the tip into his mouth. He hears Bill make a sound which was a mix of a cry and a moan. Campbell slides his hands up Bill’s hips and to his waist under his shirt, scratching at the skin as he moves down lower, taking in all of the man. 

Bill starts to sob as Campbell begins to suck, he finds the man’s hand and moves it to rest in his hair prompting Bill to take control. “Campbell.” He says shakily, gripping onto the boy’s hair. Campbell hums against Bill making him groan and push his head further down. “My perfect boy.” Bill moans, legs opening a little wider. Campbell shivers as Bill hits the back of his throat making him choke slightly. Bill lifts his head, hooking an arm under the boy’s armpits and pulling him up. “I love you. My sweet boy.” Bill whispers, licking at Campbell’s drool covered lips before kissing him. Bill hands slide up, fingers resting over the boy’s shoulder blades. He pushes his tongue past Campbell’s lips and into the boy’s mouth, exploring it, lips quivering slightly.

Bill’s hips jut up against the younger’s, moving both of them onto their sides. He reaches down to grab the boy’s leg pulling it over his own to move them closer. Campbell clears his throat as they move apart. “I love you Bill.” Campbell whispers, moving a shaky hand to collect some blood from Bill’s wound and placing his blood stained fingers into his mouth, sucking the blood off of it. Bill turns the boy so that he was facing away, sliding his hands to rest on his chest. Bill’s lips find Campbell’s shoulder, teeth grazing against it as Bill rubs himself against Campbell’s bum letting out a groan. “Bill.” Campbell shivers, trying to shuffle closer to Bill. “My best boy.” Bill whispers, biting at his shoulder and drawing blood as he cums against the boy. 


End file.
